Kids on the Streets
by May
Summary: Newsies aren’t the only kids on the streets of New York. That's why there are so many unspoken codes.
1. Angels With Dirty Faces

Series Title: Kids on the Street

Rated: PG-13 or R

Summary: Newsies aren't the only kids on the streets of New York.

Spoilers: The film.

A/N: I rewatched Newsies last night and started thinking about all the kids that went to the rally at the end of the film. It was the Newsies who were on strike and yet the rest of the children came to help them. It just made me think that while their was an unspoken code with Newsies, there must have been one with _all_ the kids in the city. Sort of a 'kids look out for kids, but they also look out for their own first' kind of deal. So, that lead me to writing this. It's more of a series of one shots about other kids, who all work different child labor jobs in the city. Some Newsies from the film may appear or be referred to, but I promise three things: no Mary Sues, everyone will stay in character, and lots of humor/drama/angst!

Prologue aka One Shot One: Angels With Dirty Faces

New York City-1892

It was Mama Kay that first coined the name for them. She had taken one look at the blond haired, blue eyed children and laughing told her girls. "We got angels with dirty faces at our door!"

Mama Kay had then brought the little children into the house and smiled warmly. She asked their ages and feed them bread and milk and real pork.

Aaron was the oldest at ten. He was a tall and lanky boy that always kept a protective eye on the younger ones. Rebecca was just eight, but tall and much too thin. Joshua was six, but looked so much younger; Mama Kay said he was sickly, Aaron defensively said he just didn't talk or hear so good. And finally, Saul who had just turned four, but who seemed so much younger.

According to Mama Kay and her girls, they were perfect.

It was Lizzie who had suggested they stay. It would be simple enough, really. Aaron and Joshua could sleep in the kitchen, while Rebecca and Saul could have the spare room. Aaron and Joshua could get jobs and split their earnings with Mama Kay. Rebecca could clean and sew and cook and _learn_. As for little Saul, if he could learn to call strange men 'daddy', he'd be useful for a couple of years.

Of course, there would have to be a few changes: A name change or two. A religion change-no Jews in Mama Kay's. And, maybe, even some changes to the back story; no one liked the idea of a crazy dead mother and four fathers for four kids.

And of course there were the big rules: No telling the bulls what went on at Mama Kay's. Aaron, Joshua, and Saul would all have to leave when they turned thirteen. Mama Kay got 75 of anything they paid.

Who were they to argue? Four dirty kids fresh off the boat. Four dirty kids who spoke fifty words of English between them. At Mama Kay's they had a chance. They'd have two baths a day. They'd be taught the finest manners and wear the prettiest clothes. At Mama Kay's they'd be warm and safe and a family.

Well, all of that was in theory. No one ever said they were saved.

TBC in chapter one aka one shot two:

_Writing Your Tragedy- _His name had been Aaron and James and a thousand other things. But to the other Newsies he was just Book and that was the way he liked it.


	2. Writing Your Tragedy

Series Title: Kids on the Streets

Rated: PG-13 or R

Summary: Everyone has regrets, even Newsies.

(Featuring a cameo by Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly. Featuring mentions of Racetrack, Spot, and Jake.)

Spoilers: The film.

A/N: I rewatched Newsies last night and started thinking about all the kids that went to the rally at the end of the film. It was the Newsies who were on strike and yet the rest of the children came to help them. It just made me think that while their was an unspoken code with Newsies, there must have been one with _all_ the kids in the city. Sort of a 'kids look out for kids, but they also look out for their own first' kind of deal. So, that lead me to writing this. It's more of a series of one shots about other kids, who all work different child labor jobs in the city. Some Newsies from the film may appear or be referred to, but I promise three things: no Mary Sues, everyone will stay in character, and lots of humor/drama/angst!

Chapter One aka One Shot Two: Writing Your Tragedy

Manhattan- May 1,1899

His name had been Aaron and James and a thousand other things. But to the other Newsies he was just Book and that was the way he liked it.

They called him Book because that had been how he had learned English, though books. It was as if it were some kind of joke: 'look da Jew learned how t' speak english by readin''. Of course, it was mostly just good natured. The Manhattan Newsies stuck together.

Besides, Book could recite-word for word-at least fifty-eight books. That may not have been as impressive as getting a black eye or bedding that sweet angel from the flower shop, but it was still impressive.

He had turned seventeen the month before and word on the street was that he was saving up to buy a bookstore in Brooklyn. Word on the street was that he had a brother in Brooklyn. And another brother and a sister somewhere else. Book usually changed the subject when someone dared to ask about his family. He'd usually laugh and say: "It was hard enough gettin' 'ere from da old country, alone. I wouldn' 'ave traveled wit kids." That was usually followed by a sad and dark look. Which was followed by another laugh and a: "Met dis girl last night…"

The thing was, Book had appeared at the Lodging house six or so years ago. He had spoken two hundred and forty words of English and had appeared cleaner then most of the boys had been in years. The guy was an oddity.

Book didn't speak of his past or his feelings. He was the type of guy that was good for information, but not much else. That wasn't to say he didn't get along with and help out his fellow Newsies, he did. It just always seemed like he was keeping a dark secret and he just wasn't very good at keeping the fact that he had a secret to keep a secret.

Most figured it was the sibling thing. Maybe there was something wrong with one of them or something? Maybe he was in love with someone he shouldn't have been in love with? Maybe he was really a millionaire who just pretended to be poor? Maybe he had a kid somewhere?

Whatever it was, it was big and it was something that everyone was always trying to figure out. Racetrack had even once started a bet on what or who it was that old Book was hiding. Jack had put a stop to that, though. Jack said it weren't any of their business what Book hid.

'Course Jack Kelly wasn't known for being readable, himself. Nor was he known for listening to his own advice.

* * *

He hadn't sold any papers that day. It hadn't mattered after he had gotten the note from Mama Kay's.

"Jake's lookin' f'r ya, Book." Book breezed past Jack and kept heading for 'home'. Just because Jack had found him, that didn't mean he had to talk to him. Jack didn't even miss a beat. "Told him ya'd pay da two bits ya owe."

"Ya didn' 'ave t', Cowboy." Book muttered as he picked up his pace. "Can handle Jake."

Jack ignored Book and kept following. "You gonna…" he trailed off, after all it was none of his business. And wasn't it better to stick to his plan and not get involved in whatever it was Book was involved in? "Jake's sellin' in Central Park t'morrow." It wasn't much, but it was enough to let Book dodge Jake for a day; so he could make back the money he spent on keeping his secrets.

* * *

Two Days Later:

Book had stolen before, but this time it was different. This time it wasn't about the thrill of stealing or about needing to stay alive. This time it was about paying someone back and telling someone he was sorry. He had stolen two whole dollars from Weasel himself. He'd stolen the money to pay Mama Kay back.

"All dere." He told her, as he entered the smoky front room of Mama Kay's.

Mama Kay took the money and gave Book a long look. "You mean to say: 'It is all there, Mama Kay'." She let out an airy laugh. "Honestly, James, did I teach you anything?"

"Book." He corrected. His blue eyes darted around the room and at all the girls. Lizzie, Libby, Rose, Annie, Aggie, and Mary. Two people were missing from the group and Book wondered where they were. "Da doc seen 'em?"

"The doctor has informed me that they'll be just fine, James." Mama Kay gave him a short smile. "It wasn't anything to awful and they're both strong and young."

Strong and young and they shouldn't have been there. They were two kids and they were so…so dependent on Mama Kay and her girls. For not the first time in the last six years, Book regretted leaving them with Mama Kay and heading out on his own. He hadn't liked it at the house, but he could have taken them with him. Yes, it would have been harder and they would have been in more danger on the streets, but they would have all been together. Hell, he hadn't seen them for nearly two years before Mama Kay had sent for him.

"I don'…I wantta seem 'em." Book spoke up. "Jus' t' say sorry, ya know?"

Mama Kay nodded sharply. "I understand, James. However,"

"Oh, let the boy go up." Lizzie called from her spot by the fireplace. Mama Kay turned an icy glare on the young woman. "Mama," Lizzie's voice was low and pleading. "they're just kids."

"Go." Mama Kay waved a hand. "Go see your siblings, James."

"Book!" Book corrected as he jumped up the stairs.

* * *

The bedrooms of Mama Kay's were fairly small, but they all had a beauty to them. Small rooms filled with flowers and cheap silk. Mama Kay wanted every room to look like a rich hotel and she only failed a little at that task.

The room Book stopped at was at the end of the long, crocked hall. It was small and filled with lilies and pretty silk that was white. Mama Kay was using the 'De-virgin the girl' thing, again. He shook his head and let out a small laugh. Taking a deep breath, Book fully entered the room.

Two of his three siblings were quietly sitting on the small bed. Two blonde haired, blue eyed, angels with dirty faces.

The boy was eleven or so, but could have easily passed for nine or eight. The boy had been born Saul, but had been baptized Paul. 'Course, kids on the streets knew him as 'Kit', short for 'kitten'. Little Kit was barefoot and looked as if he hadn't bathed in a week. He reminded Book of an angel that had just finished playing stick ball in the streets of Heaven.

Beside him was the girl of the family. She was about fourteen, but would turn fifteen any day. All pretty clothes and sweet voice. Somewhere along the line, she'd become a motherly, pure figure. It didn't matter what Mama Kay had her do, Rebecca, who'd been baptized Lily, was pure to Book.

Even the bruises and black eyes couldn't make him think less of the two kids.

"Book!" He was shaken from his thoughts by a little body running into him. It was Kit and he had his little arms tight around his older brother's waist. "Knew ya'd come back."

Book chuckled softly and patted Kit's head. He glanced up to see Lily smiling at him, even though it must have hurt. She got out of bed and joined Kit in hugging Book.

"You came, afore?" Lily's little voice asked against Book's dusty shirt. "Mama Kay didn't say you'd come."

"Mama Kay's a…she ain't known f'r tellin' it all." Book responded with a little sigh. He breathed in the flowery perfume of Lily and the smell of coal from Kit. They were nearly a complete family and that made Book happier then he'd been in months. At that moment, it didn't even matter that they'd all be alone again the next day.

Book gently pushed Kit and Lily away from him. Giving them the once over, he quickly pieced together what may or may not have happened two days before.

Mama Kay and the girls had told him that Lily had been with a gentleman caller, when there had been crashes and screams from the room. Kit, who had been over for some food, had been the first upstairs; the poor kid had ended up with a black eye and an elbow to the gut. No one knew where the 'gentleman' was, now that it was over. He'd run out and Mama Kay refused to call the bulls.

Mama Kay _always_ refused to call the bulls.

"You goin' go t' Brooklyn f'r a bit." Book told the two of them. He smiled sadly at them. "Can't take yous back wit me."

Lily gave Book a sad little look. "Mama Kay won't let me go." She put a protective arm around Kit's shoulder. "Mayhap Kit can go stay with Two-Bits."

Kit look up at his sister and shook his head. "Ain't leavin' ya t'git hurt, again. Was t' late da last time, won' be again."

Book paused in deep thought. "Brooklyn's a good place f'r da two of ya." He chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "I could ax Jack Kelly t' git Spot Conlon t' look after ya two." Lily looked away when Book mentioned other Newsies. "Gurl, you an' Kit are goin'."

Kit shook his head sharply. "We stay 'ere. 'Sides Lily an' Spot gots history."

Book narrowed his eyes on his sister. "History?"

Lily shrugged, before going over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Workin' boys sometimes save their money and Mama Kay always has them come to me." She dodged Book's glare. "I'm the youngest. I have to do what Mama Kay says, Book. 'Sides, most just want someone to talk to them and say they love them."

Book laughed softly. "Idiots." He folded his arms over his chest and watched as Kit moved around the room, simply trying to clean the coal dust he had brought in with him. "Dey's all idiots."

Kit and Lily exchanged a look. But, it was Lily who spoke. "Don't be mean, Book. They're good boys who are writing a tragedy." She rubbed her sore arm. "We haven't seen one another for some time. Can't we speak of more pleasant things?"

"All high an' mighty." Book gave her a look. "Come a long way, haven't ya?"

"She's good at bein' high an' mighty." Kit spoke up with a bright smile. "She's good at pretendin' t' be w'at she ain't."

The room was silent for a long moment, before Book spoke up: "Jus' like da rest of us."

He paused for a long moment. "I oughta go, gittin' late an' I gots papes t' sell." He paused again. "Still thinkin' ya two oughta go sumwhere else."

"Mama'll make sure I'm fine. She says I don't have to work for the next couple of days." Lily smiled sadly. "I was thinking of using that time to go see Two-Bits." She glanced over at Kit. "Kit'll protect me, won't you, Kit?"

Kit nodded sharply. " 'Course." He looked toward Book. "You don' gotta worry 'bout us, Book. We learned t' take care of ourselves long ago." He gave Lily a little look. "See ya, 'round, Lily." With that, Kit breezed past Book and stumped his way down the stairs of Mama Kay's.

Book and Lily were silent for a long time, finally Book gave Lily a small smile before heading out.

He'd checked on Lily and Kit and made sure they were alright. And, for the most part they were.

No one had ever said they were saved and it seemed they really weren't as saved as Book had always wanted them to be. He'd left them to take care of themselves and that had been the biggest mistake of all.

It was a mistake he could never take back.

It was a mistake that he wished he knew how to take back.

NEXT

Chapter Two aka One-Shot Three: A Young Girl With Promise: She always liked the working boys of New York the best. They were the kind ones who wanted someone to love. They were the kind ones that often shyly asked her to runaway with them. It was a kind gesture, but one that she knew would never come to pass. To them, she was a beautiful girl, but she was never the real person that they loved. She was just their fill-in; she was just their pretty illusion.


End file.
